Come Back Be Here
by dreamasifyou'llliveforever
Summary: What if Ally really did leave for the music school? Austin's having a hard time dealing with her decision. Song-fic based off Taylor Swift's song "Come Back... Be Here Give it a try!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the characters, or Taylor Swift's song "Come Back...Be Here." Enjoy!**

* * *

"The music's school's in New York," Ally said to her friends.

The all wanted her to stay, but she had to follow her dreams

During Austin's record release party they made her a goodbye video, hoping she would want to stay. She didn't

Her flight was 4 AM the day after the party. They all woke up to tell Ally goodbye. It was a long tearful goodbye between Team Austin.

"We can still Skype and call each other," trying to make them feel better.

"I can still write you songs Austin. We'll all stay in touch and I'll be back for Christmas," she said.

"Flight 276 to New York now boarding," she heard the announcer say.

"Well I have to go guys," Ally said crying. She gave Team Austin one last hug then started walking towards the gate.

"Ally wait!," Austin said running towards her. As Ally turned around Austin cupped her face and kissed her gently.

"Please don't forget me," Austin whispered. "I won't," Ally said with a soft smile.

As Austin watched Ally walk towards her gate he felt like he was going to faint

He never thought he would get so close to Ally, but that's what he did.

Over those past few Ally Dawson had become his best friend.

In the back of his mind he always heard a voice saying,"_You're going to get hurt. Don't get close,"_

But he never paid any attention to it.

As Austin stood in the airport, he could only hear Ally's voice in his head.

_"The music school's in New York." "The music school's in New York."_

He said was spinning as he watched Ally's airplane take off

It had been a week since Ally left. A week since they had kissed.

As Austin sat in the practice room something hit him. He was in love with Ally Dawson.

As he let that sink in he also realized something. Ally wouldn't be back for 5 months.

He didn't know if he could take it. He missed her so much.

He wanted her there. He wanted Ally to just come back home

She's probably unpacking her things in her dorm room in New York.

He really needed Ally. To help him write songs, talk to him, and just listen to him.

He wanted her there. He wanted Ally to just come back home.

Austin decided to try and write song. He got the melody done, something he had never done before.

He felt a rush of proudness. He never knew he could write a song. Or at least a melody.

"Ally guess wh-," Austin yelled. But then he remembered that she was gone. All the proudness left him consumed by sadness.

He remembered all those times Ally and him would write songs. Sometimes he would leave Ally to go somewhere else.

If he had known that he would have such little time with Ally, he would have stayed with Ally all night.

Maybe Ally would see a yellow taxi cab, reminding her of Austin's favorite color and how much she missed him. Maybe she would want to come back home.

Or maybe Ally would come back because of all those people. She was always shy, and she never liked being in crowded places. But when he called her he was proven wrong. "I love it here! I met so many awesome people and I learned how to hail a taxi!," she yelled on the phone. Austin smiled even though he knew he wasn't any closer getting Ally home.

When he hung up with Ally he couldn't help but want to be there with her, experiencing all of New York together.

The more time passed, the more Austin fell more in love with Ally.

The more he missed. All he wanted was for her to come back.

The last time he Skyped with her, she had completely changed. She had caramel dipped ends and she was wearing more adult clothes. He fell more in love.

She was in London. Her class had just arrived. He couldn't be believe it. He had just left London the day before from playing a concert there.

He really needed her there. He had kept his emotions in for so long. He really needed to talk to her.

He just wanted her to come back home.

He couldn't he realized his feeling for her like this.

She was half way across the country and he was stuck in Miami with his feelings bottled up.

He felt like she was in a whole different universe.

He was supposed to be going to New York for a concert.

But Ally was in London for school.

He couldn't take it anymore. He burst into tears.

"It's not fair!," he screamed at he threw something across the room.

As he walked to go pick it up, he saw a picture of him and Ally when they first met.

Instead of smiling, all he did was cry harder.

It had been three months since Ally had left. Austin was so in love that all he thought about was Ally.

He missed Ally so much. When he wrote all he thought about was Ally and how much he missed her.

He just wanted her back. All he wanted was for her to come back home.

Ally just gotten back to New York. He had an idea.

He didn't want to but he missed her so much.

He just wanted her back. All he wanted was for her to come back home.

"Come back, be here," Austin sang as he finished the song.

He missed her, but it wasn't going to be too long till he saw.

He smiled as he grabbed his jacket, the song, and his suitcase as he ran out the practice room door.

He had a flight to catch to New York.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I really love this song. Please review and don't forget to vote on my poll. Until next time. Love you guys!**

**-Taylor **


End file.
